bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Opek dla Mateozola
23 grudzień.2015. Ulice naprzeciw wszystkiemu, tak jak wszystko inne nie ma zamiaru być zaśnieżone, wraz z temperaturą. Od samego początku na 1 plan wysuwa się (gostek malinowy) Mateusz Sharp,który jest w trakcie pochodu chodnikowego. Tak się szczęśliwie złożyło, że chodnik ten był pusty, gdyż większość ludźków pomimo wiosny w grudniu i tak woli siedzieć w domu,chociażby ze względu na fakt, że praktycznie po 15 robi się ciemnica. Jak się domyślacie, Mateuszowi ciemnica nie straszna, a jego remedium na to, to nic innego jak przejście sobie w SSJ. (co po paru incydentach nie jest niczym dziwnym + nie tylko on to potrafi). I tak w ciszy zawędrował do miejsca, gdzie chodnik miał swój koniec, więc stwierdził: - Pierdziele, zawracam - Zgodnie z tym co powiedział odwrócił się dumnie i tym samym tempem sobie szedł z rękoma w kieszeniach, celowo budząc mylne wrażenie zimnego drania, wiadomo, że respect się musi na dzielni zgadzać, a gdy komuś to nie pasuje, no to wtedy soczysty wpierdziel. Nie będąc nawet w połowie drogi spostrzegł się, że jest śledzony, jednak nie był w stanie nikogo wyczuć, ani wypatrzyć, to też to zbagatelizował, ale dla pewności utrzymywał gardę na odpowiednim poziomie. Gdy już ze spokojem przekroczył próg drzwi wejściowych ze spokojem odsapnął, wyciągnął z szafy paczkę z pop-cornem, zgarnął też przy okazji 2L Coli, i zawędrował przed kompa, bo go wzięło na to, żeby sobie caaałe DB Kai powtórzyć. Gdy "seans" się zaczął, na tarczy była akurat godzina 22. Podczas oglądania nasz Mateusz tak się wciągnął, że zanim się spostrzegł skiwnęło mu sie przy klawiaturze, na którą zaś bezbłędnie wycelowana Cola upadła, w całości. Sen ten niestety nie trwa długo, budzikiem okazało się trzęsienie ziemi w duecie z psychicznym światłem zza okna.Fala mózgo-psucia dopiero miała nastąpić, gdy nagle poczuł, że jest zasysany, jak gdyby przez odkurzacz. Pomimo zwiększeniu energii nie udało mu się utrzymać przy podłożu i uległ tej nieznanego pochodzenia sile. Po wciągnięciu błyskawicznie (ułamek sekundy) przelatuję przez coś na wzór rury i ląduje plackiem na podłodze wyłożonej płytkami, a wokół coś na wzór panelu sterowniczego, zza którego nagle wychodzi średniego wzrostu, dobrze przypakowany rurek. - Witam na pokładzie - Mówi i pomaga naszemu bohaterowi wstać. - Co to się stanęło się, że ja tu jestem? - Pyta nadal lekko oszołomiony Mati. - Spokojnie, zaraz Ci wytłumaczę, wpierw odzyskaj zmysły - Usłyszał w nie głupiej odpowiedzi. - Dobra jest dobrze, nawijaj - Pośpiesza go Mati - Bo mi spanie ucieknie - I tak to zrobi... - Wtrącił Nieznajomy. - Coś powiedział?! - Tutaj Mati już full oburzony i SSJ na full obrotach odpalony. - Wyluzuj, nie marnuj tego tutaj - Uspokaja go potężny-cienias. - Lepiej, by to było coś ważnego... - Ostrzega go Mati. - Otóż jest. W Twoich rękach spoczywa przyszłość świąt! - Le odpowiedź. - Cooooo.bat.eu - Pomyślał sobie w tej chwili Mati - Yyy, może jakieś szczegóły? + Co ma się wydarzyć w przeciągu jednej nocy?! - Jest taki psorek, który tak jakby nie może się dogadać z czymś takim jak święta, to też chce cofnąć się w czasie i zupełnie wymazać je z kart historii - Le wyjaśnienie - Niezłego ma dillera... - Myśli sobie Mati i z udawanym zaciekawieniem słucha dalej - I to taki problem, żeby go sprzątnąć? - Nie. Problem jest taki, że ma on po swojej stronie robota - Odpowiada Stranger. - Robot, też mi coś nie do powstrzymania - Powiedział Mati, zarazem powstrzymując śmiech. - Nie jest taki zwykły, jak Ci się zdaję. Jest mieszaniną ludzkich komórek, do tego doskonale włada mieczem, jak by mało mu było tej sztuczki, co Ty ją tu pokazałeś. - W skrócie - Cyborg? - Pyta się Mati dla upewnienia. - Tak. Ty go zdejmiesz, a psorek jest mój. - Dawaj namiary, to może zdążę się wyspać jeszcze - Pośpiesza go Mati. - Nie, nie możesz tam iść bez przygotowania - Poucza go Stranger. - Czemu niby? - Pyta zdziwiony Mati. - Bo dziś przed Tobą było w sumie 5, trupów było tyle samo - Pewnie byli słabsi niż ja - Naprostowuje go Mati. - Właśnie nie. myślisz, że wziąłbym byle kogo? - Pyta retorycznie Stranger. - Tak - Odpowiada znudzony Mati - Dobra, to jak niby chcesz mnie do tego przygotować? - Jest to dopiero w fazie testowej, ale nie ma już wyboru. Na obiekcie znajduję się sala, będąca odwzorowaniem pospolitej siłowni z full sprzętem, a do tego specjalny narządź do podkręcenia grawitacji - Odpowiedź zadowalajaca soł macz. - Dobra, walić spanie, dawaj mnie tam! - Mati z lekka zaciesz. Zgodnie z życzeniem zostaje doprowadzony na miejsce i bez dalszego pitu-pitu rzuca się w wir treningu. Z poczatku pod okiem Strangera, zaledwie po 10 minutach to ulega zmianie, a Mateuszowi jedynie zostaje polecone to, by nie rozwalił wszystkiego przy okazji. Tak oto w ten sposób, przy grawitacji podniesionej o 300 razy po 2 godzinach Mati wychodzi, z wyraźnymi efektami. - Ziom, pytanie takie - Co? - Pyta Stranger. - Dopiero za 6 godzin zacznie się przejaśniać, mógłbym godzinę z tego przeznaczyć na zregenerowanie się? - Spoko - Odpowiedź. Po której natychmiastowo gleba plackiem na podłogę i dobranoc. Nieznajomek spojrzał się aby na leżącego plackiem i poszedł sobie zaparzyć kawę. Godzina minęła ani się nie szło przewrócić z boku, na bok. Wokół Matiego zostają poustawiane budziki, z czego 2 centralnie pod uszami, nastawione tak, że wszystkie zaczynają koncert sekunde po poprzedniku. Efekt jest porażający, ale po chwili Mati wraca na ziemię. - Nie szło po prostu szturchnąć? - Pyta się nieznajomego z pretensją. - Nie miałem gwarancji, że podziała, a nie lubie się patyczkować - Odpowiada zadowolony z siebie. - Ehe, ok -Skwitował Mati - To gdzie ten cel? - Pod nami - Odpowiada Stranger. - A powiesz że wreszcie jak się nazywasz? - Pyta Mati. - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie - Po tych słowach, nie wiada jak Mateusz nagle pojawia sie poza statkiem, a sam statek jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. - Wsadź se w dupsko 4 banany! - Zawołał wkurzony Mati - Czopik cholerny. - Dobra, zakończę sprawę szybko, to zdążę na Polsat News na polsacie - Pomyślał i poleciał w kierunku wyznaczonym na wręczonym mu mini-radarze. Teren dookoła był dość górzysty i porośnięty mchem, teren idealny na shizowe położenie kryjówki. Nagle ni z zadka, ni z krzaka wyskakuję 5 cyborgów, lecz żaden nie jest tym opisywanym przez Strangera naszego. Ich poziom również nie był niczym wielkim... Każdy z nich dostał pojedyńczą kikohą w główkę i w zasadzie to wystarczyło. W końcu udaje się bez przeszkód dolecieć na miejsce. Z początku 20 minut zeszło na lokalizacje kryjówki, która była dobitnie okryta mchem, oraz spotkana wcześniej 5`tka dała mylny wniosek, że to wszystko miało się znajdować bliżej. Brama wejściowa zostaje z hukiem wyważona poprzez użycie Big Bang Ataku . Teraz przed oczyma pojawia się taaaaki szeroki korytarz, full profeska, tylko sufit znajdował się dość nisko, co przy próbie wstrzynania lotu skutkowało head-shootem o ten właśnie sufit. Wcześniej wspomniany korytarz wydawał się nie mieć końca, a przetrzesywanie go zaczęło powodować sen, w końcu jednak z daleka w zasięgu oka pojawiło się rozwidlenie dróg, w 3 kierunkach. - Że też nie pomyślałem o opanowaniu kopiowania - Pomyślał w trakcie wyszukiwania czegokolwiek w oddali, w tych dzikich otworach rzecznych. Po 5 minutach wpadł na genialny pomysł. - Wyliczankaa! - Zawołał podnosząc przy tym prawą rękę do góry w pięść zaciśniętą - Pytanie tylko jaką... Ostatecznie padł wybór na "entliczka-pętliczka", na mocy którego Mateusz podąża środkowym przejściem, olewając te boczne. Dziękować opaczności, że ten wybór nie kosztował więcej niż 10 minut. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami na jego końcu znajdywał się główny przeciwnik, już w pozie bojowej... - A ty kto? - Pyta Sharp, celowo udając, że niczego nie wie. - Jestem prototypem IF LQ-84i - Odpowiada Cyborg. - IF? - Pyta Sharp, oczekując rozwinięcia. - Prototyp z interfejsem, w pełni zautomatyzowany, wraz z wysokim pokładem sztucznej inteligencji, A dodatkowy interfejs pozwala mi na komunikację werbalną - Odpowiedź zadowalająca aż za - Posiadam również intelekt odchodzący daleko poza granicę ludzkiego pojmowania. - Nie gadaj - Mówi Sharp. - Dobrze, więc... Jaki jest sens życia, czemu tu jesteśmy? - Ja jestem tutaj, by cię zabić - Odpowiada Cyborg. - I to wszystko? Taki marny powód, dla tak wielkiego intelektu? - Wtrąca Sharp. - Mogę analizować rozkazy, ale niesubordynacja nie wchodzi w grę - Kontynuuje Cyborg - Gdybym się do tego posunął, moja pamięć została by skasowana. Muszę cię zniszczyć - Co ci z tego intelektu, skoro nie możesz go użyć? - Le drwina by Mati z uśmieszkiem. - Twoje drwiny są bez sensu.... EKSTERMINACJA! - Po tym okrzyku Cyborg przypuszcza serię ataków mieczem, na tyle szybkich, że były w stanie w znacznym stopniu uszkodzić ubiór Sharpa, czego nie można tak po prostu zostawić. Matiemu kopem z buta udaje się pozbawić przeciwnika jego miecza, wszystko przenosi się do wymiany ciosów, jak i wzajemne blokowanie się. - Niezły jesteś! - Mówi Sharp po odskoczeniu na bezpieczną odległość - Pomyśleć, że zmusisz mnie do SSJ. - SSJ? Co to? - Pyta skołowany oponent, któremu cudem nie udało się spostrzec zmiany barwy włosów, jak i aury wokół. - Sam sobie to dopowiedz, nie mam czasu - Kwituje go Mati i na pełnej mocy przypuszcza szarżę, po której powoli zaczął uzyskiwać przewagę nad rywalem, który z każdym ciosem coraz bardziej popadał w zmęczenie. - Jak?! - Dziwuję się Cyborg, który ledwo co uskoczył od kopniaka - Nie powinieneś być przeciwnikiem, z którym przegram! - Haha! Twój problem tkwi w tym, że posiadałeś już tą siłę, gdy cię stworzono, nie jest to jednak prawdziwa siła, przez to nie masz szans! - Naprowadza go Sharp. - Niemożliwe... - Ledwo to dopowiada, a obrywa z kamehamehy . Celowo jednak "spopielona" zostaje tylko prawa strona. - Powiedz no, gdzie znajduję się twój stwórca - Ładnie prosi Mati. A w odpowiedzi cyborg wpada w atak śmiechu, trwający 3 minuty. - Co tak cieszysz michę? - Woła wkurzony Sharp i kolejną kikohą pozbawia przeciwnika nóg. - Bo widzisz... Stworzono mnie tylko po to, bym posłużył jako wabik - Zdradza cyborg. - Byłeś dywersją?! - Sharpidło nie dowierza, Cyborg przytakuję, i w nagrodę jego pozostałość przechodzi do historii, a Mati nasz pedem wylatuję z kryjówki wroga, błyskawicznie namierza KI kłamcy i wykonuję teleportację, prosto przed niego. - Yo! - Takie powitanie dla zmyłki - Oo, już Ci się udało? - Pyta zdziwiony Stranger nasz. - Panie, wiecej problemów, to ja mam w Wocie, jak na g.wno-team trafię - Odpowiada Sharp. - No tak, to w takim razie puszczam Cię wolno, możesz iść i zapomnieć o całej sprawie - Udaje uprzejmie Stranguś. - Aa, jeszcze jedno... - Mati się odwraca i jedynie co, to wymiana spojrzeń. - Słucham - Mówi bezimienny. - Zamknij oczy, otwórz buzię! - I błyskawicznie, za pomocą techniki Masenko pozbywa się wstrętnego kłamczucha, z którego nie zostaje nawet popiół - Dzięki za bycie kumplem, szkoda tylko, że tak krótko. Po całej akcji Mateusz, jako grzeczne dziecko, zwłaszcza w okresie światecznym bierzę w uchwyt cały ten latający pojazd i rzuca go niczym ringo, poza powierznię naszej planety, po czym wraca do domu, nie przebierając się pada na łóżko, zamyka oczy, aż nagle budzi go budzik... - Co jest do... - Mówi wkurzony przebiegiem spraw, jednak nie dość, że nie czuł zmęczenia, to miał na sobię ciuch, w którym zazwyczaj spał. Po krótkiej analizie doszedł do wniosku, że... - Lol, co za seen... - Złapał się za głowę, posiedział chwilę i popędził do kuchni. - Padną z wrażenia, jak im opowiem! - Powiedział z dumą w głosie i z żarłem posadowił się przed kompem. KoOnNiIeEcC.... Zdrowych, wesołych, szczęścia, kasy, dobrych fragów w CS`ie i TFie i spełnienia planów i zamiarów :D Kategoria:One-Shot